


The First Time

by PastelPinkIllustrator



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sweet sweet lemony goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPinkIllustrator/pseuds/PastelPinkIllustrator
Summary: I indulge my headcanon of Damien and Shayne's first time togetherThis is a lemon, but a fluffy lemon, like a sweet sweet lemon cake
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Kudos: 99





	The First Time

Damien stood at the doorstep of Shayne’s apartment; in the same place he had stood hundreds of times before. He took a moment to comb back his hair with his fingers self-consciously, and knocked on the door. After waiting a reasonable 15 seconds with no response, he pulled out his phone and texted Shayne  
“hey man, I'm here”  
When the message showed as sent but not read, he let out a huff and decided to try the door handle. It was unlocked, as he guessed it would be. Shayne knew he was coming to hang out with him this afternoon, he would have left his door unlocked deliberately. He’d never forgotten about Damien before.  
He opened the door and stepped into the apartment, seeing no sign of Shayne in his living room or the kitchen. Shaking his head with a grin as he sauntered towards the hallway he said loudly  
“Typical Shayne, I bet he’s takin’ a big ol’ DUMP,” expecting a witty retort to come from the bathroom. He heard nothing. Brows furrowed, he stepped towards the bedroom to see the door ajar.  
His heart leapt into his throat. On the bed Shayne was lying on his back, legs spread, stroking his cock, with his other hand cupping his balls. He wore headphones, listening to music with his head tilted back, lips parted. In this moment of panic, Damien took a step backwards away from the door, just as Shayne opened his eyes in shock.  
“I’m so sorry!” Damien cried, stepping backwards into the kitchen. He heard “oh my god, Damien, I didn’t-“ from the bedroom. Moments later a dishevelled looking Shayne in his boxers and t-shirt thudded out into the hallway. Still breathing hard, the two of them stared at each other in panic for a moment.  
Damien couldn’t stop himself, he glanced downward for a fraction of a second and saw that Shayne was still hard, jutting out from his boxer shorts. He whipped his eyes up to the ceiling, internally chastising himself for looking.  
“Man I'm so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to the time and-“ Shayne blurted, trying to fill the aching silence and awkwardness. “I was just- I, um, I didn’t-“  
Damien shifted his stance uncomfortably and Shayne made the mistake of glancing down, only to see that his best friend was also trying to hide a raging erection.  
The line had been crossed. The two of them made eye contact, blue eyes in disbelief, brown eyes in desperate shame. Damien puffed out his cheeks and hung his head, face crimson. Shayne stuttered “is- are you-“  
“yep” came the defeated reply. He couldn’t deny it, only wish that a magnitude 9 earthquake would spontaneously occur so the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Not only for his own shame, but to spare his friend the discomfort of realising that he was hard from walking in on him masturbating. It wasn’t fair, he knew Shayne was straight, and he had made it this long without slipping up and revealing that he was desperately attracted to his best friend.  
After taking a second to process the reply, Shayne sucked in a breath and steeled himself to say the riskiest thing he would ever speak aloud in his life.  
“Damien, when I was…” he gestured vaguely back towards the bedroom, face as red as his boxers. “I was actually.. well, I was thinking of… you.”  
Damien choked on the breath he was taking, not sure if he had just heard correctly. Their eyes met again, this time tentatively, both waiting for a reaction that would cement the words hanging in the air between them.  
“I thought you were.. straight?” Damien queried, trying to squash the hope that was bubbling up uncontrollably into his throat.  
Shayne rushed to explain, “I’m not exactly- well, I don’t really know what I am, I've been too busy to think about it to be honest, y’know, with work…” he trailed off into silence again, eyes searching Damien’s face for something, anything that would confirm what he was hoping.  
For a second longer there was thick silence between them, then suddenly Damien’s face broke out into a red-cheeked grin and his hand fluttered by his side, before gathering the shorter man into a tight hug, finally breathing out. They both started laughing in relief, unable to believe that this precious moment was really happening. Until now neither of them had ever thought their relationship would be anything other than platonic. Pulling back, their eyes met again, and they shared the sweet seconds of realisation before Shayne shifted uncomfortably. They were both painfully aware of the stiffness in between them, and suddenly shy again.  
Being uncharacteristically forward, Damien breathed “did you… maybe want some help… with that?” directing both of their attention downwards. Unable to maintain even the pretence of self-control, Shayne simply squeaked out a little “sure,” as most of the blood had drained from his head at this point.  
They stepped back into the bedroom, sitting on the end of the bed together. Both unfamiliar in this new territory, they were hesitant. With an internal Fuck it, Damien leant in for a soft kiss. He’d wondered for years what this would feel like, imagined it a thousand times, and it still didn’t compare to how sweet it really was. He savoured the feeling of the soft lips against his. This was really happening. Shayne. He was kissing his best friend Shayne. Actually, in real life. Gaining confidence, he deepened the kiss, and they were both reaching for each other, boundaries be damned. Hands found their way underneath fabric of shirts and Damien felt himself melting into the hands touching him, one on his waist, the other on the back of his neck. Trust Shayne to be a spectacular kisser, talented as he is at everything he does. For a moment he felt jealousy flare up at how perfect his friend was in every regard, quickly pushed aside by the wave of giddy glee that in this moment, perfect Shayne was perfectly his.  
As very on-brand for Shayne, he was the first to pull off his shirt and toss it onto the floor. Damien leaned back to admire the sculpted muscles in front of him, seeing them with new eyes. Finally he was able to touch his best friend in a way he never thought he could. His hand traced the contours of his chest, thumb brushing gently over the nipple. Shayne gritted his teeth and visibly shuddered, gripping the fabric of Damien's shirt more tightly. “Okay, fair’s fair” he said, pulling Damien's shirt up over his head as well. The taller man was used to battling with his self-consciousness, pretending he didn’t hate the way his body looked. Right now though, he didn’t care, as long as he could touch the gorgeously toned man in front of him.  
They fell into another kiss, and Shayne couldn’t help but start fondling his hardness over his shorts. He was beginning to feel the ache of the denied orgasm from earlier. Not wanting his friend to deal with his discomfort alone, Damien reached down and palmed Shayne’s cock. He watched as his slow movements had the blonde’s eyes flutter closed, enjoying seeing his fingers clench and unclench on the bedspread.  
In a surprising moment of mental clarity, Shayne took the initiative to unzip Damien's pants and soon the two of them were sitting on the bed naked, legs crossed over each other, intertwined, leaving just enough space between them for two hands. They slowly stroked each-others cocks in a steady rhythm, not wanting this experience to end, ever. They were even in size, despite their differing heights. Damien was not surprised to note that Shayne kept his hair short and neatly groomed, indicating that he spends just as long down there as with the rest of his appearance. In a beautiful contrast of blonde and brunette hair against pale skin, the red throbbing heads of their members stood out, each glistening with beads of precum.  
Without conscious effort, the speed of their strokes slowly increased as they came closer to their peak. Suddenly Damien realised he wanted to see this, he wanted to see all of it as he witnessed the most intimate moment anyone could have. “Lean back” he said, and with Shayne too out of his mind with pleasure to consider protest, immediately leaned back on his hands. His head dropped back and his breath quickened, lips parted, cheeks and chest flushed. He was taking the most delicious small gasps in on almost every stroke now, unable to quiet little breathy moans in the back of his throat. The effect was stunning, and Damien wished he could watch this forever. In contrast he was very quiet, focussed entirely on the man in front of him.  
Reaching forward with his other hand to replicate what he saw Shayne doing alone on his bed, he cupped and fondled his balls as he quickened the strokes with his dominant hand. In seconds this sent Shayne over the edge, making a choked gasping sound as he came. Damien was careful to aim the head of his cock low at his stomach, to avoid any accidental facials. The sight of thick white cum splattering over those statuesque muscles was almost enough to have Damien coming without any stimulation.  
After Shayne had finished shuddering through his orgasm and was brought back into reality, his head was finally clear enough to turn his proper attention back on his friend. Leaning in again for a passionate kiss, he reached down and started quickly stroking. Damien let slip a low groan into the kiss at the desperately needed friction. He didn’t last, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Shayne's with a quiet breathy grunt as he came. When his head stopped spinning and he was able to open his eyes again, he noticed that Shayne had pointed his cock at his own stomach. Eyes meeting, Shayne said with a cheeky grin “well there’s no point having to clean both of us is there.”  
Still breathing hard, but unable to hold back an enormous smile, Damien leant in towards his ear, and in his best sultry radio voice he said “I’d clean anything off of you”  
They both fell about laughing, high on endorphins and each other. This is how being best friends is meant to be, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, feel free to suggest other pairings you'd like to see! I am open to taking written commissions :)


End file.
